Perfect
by captain18
Summary: AU En algún otro lugar, donde el tiempo no puede ser cambiado.


Barry

Estaba usando un gran abrigo ese día, no hacía tanto frio, así que no logré entender. También usaba botas y una falda o tal vez era un short, no podía darme cuenta con el abrigo cubriéndola hasta las rodillas.

Estaba en la parada del autobús para ir a casa, como todos los días, habían personas a su alrededor, pero no hablaba con ninguna y nadie la miraba

¿Cómo lo hacían?

¿Cómo podían simplemente pasar por ahí sin quedarse prendidos en ella?

Su piel estaba pálida, pero sus mejillas bastante rosadas como sus labios, nadie más lucía así.

Al día siguiente vino con el mismo abrigo, aunque con un jean negro, y lo entendí completamente, el frío era insoportable y aquí era así el invierno.

Cait se sentaba sola en clase, al lado izquierdo a lado de la ventana donde hacía más frio, acomodaba su cabello despeinado y sacaba un cuaderno que garabateaba hasta que algún profesor llegaba.

Y ahora que estábamos comenzando el semestre eso no había cambiado.

— Buenos días — saludó un profesor joven, no lo conocía — que pintoresco grupo, parece que se aman entre ustedes — noté el sarcasmo, todos estábamos alejados de todos, en nuestros grupos — Soy el profesor Sebastian, llámenme así, y voy a enseñarles lo que es un grupo, para eso comenzaremos con pequeñas tareas que resolverán en clase, no se preocupen, nunca dejaré tareas para casa, no creo en eso

Se escuchó una alabanza de parte del salón, porque… bueno, era genial, sin tareas

— Solo hagan grupos de 2

Cait se puso nerviosa. Nadie se acercaba a ella, y mi grupo era de 5, con suerte iría con ella.

— Chicos, está bien, júntense entre ustedes, buscaré a alguien más

Me puse de pie como si no supiera cual era mi elección, caminé despacio hasta que casi llego con ella, y ahí estaba, mirándome confundida.

— Creo que ambos no tenemos compañeros

— ¿Estás seguro? Tus amigos…

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

— No dije eso… creí que harías equipo con ellos

— No hoy

Bien, bien… va bien. Sebastian nos dijo que teníamos que escribir una carta para la otra persona, y doblarla. Sin enseñarla. Que esa persona jamás sabría lo que la carta decía. Y solo la leería él. El punto era que un grupo era capaz de ser honesto un integrante con otro para poder formar un lazo de confianza, y comenzábamos así como primer paso, esa persona sabría quien había escrito la carta, pero jamás sabría lo que en realidad decía.

— Caitlin Snow — dije — Tu apellido te va bien

— ¿Lo crees? — rio

— Es que… por el frío

— Es una coincidencia entonces— dijo Cait

— Gran coincidencia — saqué una hoja al igual que ella y comenzamos a escribir

— Entonces Cait, ¿Por qué quieres ser una doctora?

— Quiero ayudar ¿Tu porque?

— Lo mismo, mi madre murió porque había médicos incompetentes, no quiero que eso le pase a nadie más

— Oh… lo siento

— No tienes que

— No creo que está relacionado, pero mi padre murió de cáncer, y… no sé

— Está bien, lamento tu perdida— ella lucía incómoda por mencionar eso, tomé su mano y estaba realmente fría — Snow por la nieve y por ser fría, definitivamente— creí por un segundo que debía haberme quedado callado, pero ella me sonrió

— Si… siempre estoy fría

Había terminado una cara entera cuando levanté la vista, ella solo había escrit palabras, pero no pude leerlas.

Quizás yo estaba exagerando, no la conocía demasiado, pero sentía que no tenía que hacerlo, podría escribir un libro describiendo solo sus ojos o su cabello.

— ¿No hay mucho que decir? — le pregunté

No quise sonar ofendido, porque no lo estaba, pero creo que así soné, ella inmediatamente cubrió su hoja.

— Lo siento… no sé qué escribir

— Está bien, no nos conocemos lo suficiente

— No parece que eso sea mucho problema para ti

Apreté la hoja, arrugándola sin querer, me aclaré la garganta antes de poder hablar, estaba quedando como un completo tonto, es más, parecía un acosador, seguro me iba a dejar de hablar…

— Soy observador

La mejor respuesta de todas, porque al ver a alguien escribes 500 palabras hablando sobre su personalidad.

No me dijo nada y solo sonrió viendo nuevamente a su hoja.

— Aprendí algo hoy— le dije al entregar nuestros trabajos

— ¿Qué cosa? — me preguntó tomando su cartera

— No nos conocemos— me miró esperando que dijera más— y pensé que podríamos platicar… hablar un poco

— ¿Quieres que yo salga contigo? — me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos

— … ¿sería tan malo?

— ¡No!... no, solo… ¿es enserio?

— Claro… ¿quisieras ir por un té?

— Me encanta el té ¿Cómo adivinaste? — sonreía

— Solo lo dije

No habría sido bueno decirle que lo vi en su página de _instagram,_ una publicación de hace 36 semanas…

Caminar a lado de Cait era como hacer un camino dentro de otro.

— Me gustaría controlar la nieve— le dije

— Preferiría poder llegar rápido a cualquier lugar— me respondió

— ¿Ser un súper héroe?

— Ser capaz de hacer algo bueno y diferente

— Súper heroína… ¿sabes? Quizás si yo tengo poderes sería un villano, parece más divertido

— ¡Oh No! — dijo ella— tendría que detenerte

— Sería un honor— le dije

Fuimos 4 veces por té antes de ver una película, y fueron 2 películas antes de que me atreviera a besarla.


End file.
